Patent Document 1 discloses a seat for a vehicle where an expanded bead body of polypropylene, polyethylene or the like is used as a cushioning member. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a seat for a vehicle where a three-dimensional solid knitted fabric is used as a cushioning member.